Energy Layer - Cho-Z Valkyrie
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-127 Starter Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution on November 17th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Valkyrie is an Attack Type Energy Layer, the center features a feathered, armored face facing forward, akin to its predecessor Winning Valkyrie, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Odin's handmaidens of Norse mythology, albeit changed to match the anime's rendition; an armored knight. Like its predecessors, Cho-Z Valkyrie features three large wings as the primary points of contact, granting the Layer high Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Cho-Z Valkyrie features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated behind each wing and in the center. However, Cho-Z Valkyrie features less metal than most other Cho-Z Layers and most of its weight comes from its size. Cho-Z Valkyrie also features a gimmick; the Layer features an anti-Bursting mechanism called the "Cho-Z Awakening System". At high spin velocity, the centrifugal force activates a bistable mechanism, revealing red sub-wings called the "Cho-Z Wings" and in turn extending a Burst-stopping tab located in the left groove meant to fit the prongs of the Disc. This Burst-stopper then obstructs the Disc from moving during impact, preventing the loss of the last click and preventing the Cho-Z Valkyrie Combination from Bursting. Due to the bistable mechanism, the wings and tab do not retract when spin speeds are low and must be manually pushed in after every match, the mechanism also allows the gimmick to work as intended. Because of Cho-Z Valkyrie's triangular design, only the upper-left wing will move the tab with the other two being purely aesthetic. However, due to the bistable mechanism, Cho-Z Valkyrie requires rather extreme spin speeds for the gimmick to activate which may be difficult for younger bladers. The Layer's size and the inclusion of metal makes Cho-Z Valkyrie heavier than most God Layers and improves Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst Resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of Cho-Z Valkyrie. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Cho-Z Valkyrie performs well in Attack Combinations. However, the wings of Cho-Z Valkyrie show greater Attack potential when the "Cho-Z Wings" are not active as they cover up a more acute point of contact and when the "Cho-Z Wings" are active, the new point of contact is much more obtuse, reducing recoil. As such, Cho-Z Valkyrie almost requires the use of the three pointed Zenith Disc to concentrate weight at the points of contact to be effective with the gimmick activated. Unlike previous Cho-Z Layers and like other Layers with the "Cho-Z" prefix, Cho-Z Valkyrie is incompatible with a Level Chip. Use in Attack Combinations Cho-Z Valkyrie can be used in the Attack Combination Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Xtreme/Xtreme'/Hunter/Hunter'/Jolt/Jolt'/Zephyr/Zephyr'/Accel/Accel'. The heavy weight and weight distribution of Zenith and high speed of Xtreme/Xtreme'/Hunter/Hunter'/Jolt/Jolt' bolsters Cho-Z Valkyrie's Attack potential while the Layer's weight, strong teeth and gimmick compensates for the Burst risk. If one struggles to control rubber tips at the spin speeds needed to activate Cho-Z Valkyrie's gimmick, then Zephyr/Zephyr'/Accel/Accel' can be used instead with the combination's high spin speeds compensating for the slower movement. Overall Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Valkyrie's heavy weight, strong teeth and working gimmick make the Layer one of the better choices for Right-Spin Attack at the time of writing, comparable to Cho-Z Achilles. However, because Cho-Z Valkyrie's recoil is reduced when the gimmick is activated, combinations using the Layer can become inconsistent in performance. Furthermore, because Cho-Z Valkyrie almost requires the use of the Zenith Disc, the Layer is less versatile. Despite this, Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Valkyrie is still a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-127 Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution * B-158 Random Booster Vol. 19 Burn Phoenix.Y.Wd - 07: Cho-Z Valkyrie 3 Guard * B-00 Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution (Red Knight Ver.) * B-00 Cho-Z Valkyrie 1'Reach Reboot' (wbba. Store Exclusive) (Hajime Syacho Special Collaboration Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerCho-ZValkyrie.png|Cho-Z Valkyrie (Official Image) Cho-Z Valkyrie (B-158 07 Ver.).png|Cho-Z Valkyrie (B-158 07) Cho-Z Valkyrie (Red Knight Ver).png|Cho-Z Valkyrie (Red Knight Ver) Cho-Z Valkyrie (Hajime Syacho Special Collaboration Ver).png|Cho-Z Valkyrie (Hajime Syacho Special Collaboration Ver.) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy